


Details

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [15]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Heavy Petting, Insecurities, Library, New Relationship, Smutty, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: “Is something wrong?” Nate asks her not looking up from his book.“No, why would you ask?” she responds a little embarrassed that she had been caught checking him out, again.“I haven’t heard you turn a page in a while. Is that book not holding your attention” He smiles down at her.“How could it when you’re in the room?”
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Meghan "Meg" Elm/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 16





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 15: library

Meghan is finding it difficult to focus on her book. Its not a failure on the part of the author, in fact last night she had to force herself to put it down and get some sleep. The book is well-written and interesting, but it can’t compare to the man sharing the couch with her.

She had tried, but when he placed his arm behind her shoulder, she began to lose track of what was happening. When he ideally began to play with loose stands of her hair, she had given up entirely.

Nate sits absorbed in his own reading. He looks so very at home in the library, surrounded by his books and fancy antique furniture. Meg wishes they could lock themselves away here for days lost in books and each other instead of the stolen hour here or there that had marked their relationship thus far.

“Is something wrong?” Nate asks her not looking up from his book.

“No, why would you ask?” she responds a little embarrassed that she had been caught checking him out, again.

“I haven’t heard you turn a page in a while. Is that book not holding your attention” He smiles down at her.

“How could it when you’re in the room?” Her face grows hot. She hadn’t meant to sound so flirty, but when she seems the way Nate’s dear face brightens, she can’t regret it. God he’s so handsome, and he’s hers. It still feels unreal.

“Are you trying to make me blush, Detective?” he asks his tone playful and light as he sets his book down on the nearby table.

“Not at all agent, I’m just being honest.” Meg replies enjoying the feeling of tension growing in the air between them.

“Well in the spirit of reciprocity, I must admit to facing a similar dilemma.” His hand reaches out to cup her face.

With a sigh her eyes flutter closed, and she leans into the touch. When she opens them, her gaze falls on Nate’s lips. As if waiting for that cue he moves forward capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Meg wonders if she will ever get enough of kissing Nate. The way it somehow sooths her anxieties but also send sparks shooting through her nervous system. Like a lightning rod her whole focus narrows down to the man moving his lips and tongue so expertly against her own.

Nate’s hand moves back to know in her hair and pull her closer. As the kiss deepens a groan escapes him and shoots straight to her core. She feels almost overcome with a need to be closer, to touch him, to feel him.

She pushes her body against him and he pulls her closer apparently as lost in the moment as she is. There is still too much space between them positioned as they are next to each other on the couch.

Meg’s body movies as if on its own. Desperate to feel more of his body against hers. Desperate for any friction against the throbbing need between her thighs. Throwing a leg over him, she pulls herself onto his lap. She has to use his shoulders to steady herself and he chuckles softly, his face betraying his surprise at her bold move.

From her new position she can feel his hard length pressing against the zipper of his jeans. His hands move to her hips as he pulls her down tighter against him and a gasp escapes her at the new friction.

Minutes pass lost in the feel of one another. Meghan’s hands roam over Nate’s chest thrilling in the feel of the taught muscles there. They move to tangle in his hair as he kisses a hot line against her exposed collar bone.

Every kiss and caress drives her need higher. She rocks against him to try and relieve some of the pressure building within her. Her breath coming in desperate gasps and moans and his fingers dig into her hips.

Her hands move to his waist seeking the buckle of his jeans, but a hand stops her. She looks up in surprise. Isn’t this what he wants?

Nate is gazing at her intently He brings the hand he’d stilled to his mouth to press a kiss to her fingers. Meg feels like she could get drunk on the sight of him right now. He’s breathing is heavy, hair messed up, pupils blown wide, and his cheeks flushed.

“I want to take my time with you, Meg.” His hand moves down up her side coming to rest on her waist. “I meant it when I said I want to know every detail of you. I wish to kiss every freckle.”

He presses an open-mouthed kiss to her collarbone eliciting a low and needy moan from her mouth. He smiles against her skin at the reaction.

“I wish to caress every inch of you until I can recite all your many charms from memory.” His hand moves with deliberate slowness from her waist up toward her neck. His hand brushes over her breast and even through her clothing the contact sends sparks down her spine. His hand stops when he is cupping her face his thumb gently moving over her lips. “Will you let me take my time with you?”

Any grasp of language has seemed to flee from Meg’s mind. She is only able to nod. His hand moves down to the buttons of her blouse and he works his way down them never once breaking her gaze.

They meet in a kiss as he helps her out it. His hand moves up her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

He pulls back leaving her exposed before him. The thought of a moment like this used to fill her with dread. He would see the effect of gravity on her too heavy breasts, the softness around her waist and the stretch marks marring her skins, but now she feels none of those fears.

His hand reaches out to caress one breast his thumb brushing against the nipple making him grind against him.

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve pictured this” he admits in a whisper against her ear his breath warm against her neck causing goosebumps to break out on her arms and legs. “I’ve wondered what sounds you would make; how soft your skins would feel under my hands.”

His lips capture one nipple and the warmth is delicious and intense. A load moan fills the room as Meghan loses herself in the sensation.

“No dream of mine could compare to the reality. You are magnificent Meg.”

Her breath catches in her throat. No matter how many times she tries, she can’t figure out what she did to deserve this man.

His mouth returns to her breast and Meg loses the ability to think of anything besides the sensations he’s pulling form her overwrought nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
